


Power Trip

by Kita_the_Spaz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Power Dynamics, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_the_Spaz/pseuds/Kita_the_Spaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never underestimate anyone: enemies or allies. Because both of them are equally dangerous when provoked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt Any Hokage + Fire Lord/Power on the naruto_meme on Live Journal

He thought he had power over her because unlike any of the other Hokage's, she was a woman, weak and sentimental. So he had set up a meeting, on his territory, not hers, to prove just how powerless she was, and to lay out for her the new terms of their agreement, favorable to him, not her puling little village of ninja.  
  
She came, unheralded, with only an entourage of four, proving to his mind she was a fool. One, at her left hand, was lanky and long-limbed, with a shock of silver hair and most of his features obscured behind a mask. The one on her right had clearly been chosen to intimidate, a huge block of a man, scarred and forbidding. The other two were unmemorable, a brown on brown man with an unassuming smile and an inoffensive manner, and a sinuous woman with bird-bright eyes that took in everything and said nothing.  
  
She took the seat offered her, facing into the east and the rising sun, and politely accepted the tea offered by a servant. Regarding him over the rim of the cup, her hazel eyes did not flinch or squint against the sunlight streaming in the window at his back. She listened quietly to his speech and the carefully worded new directives he lay before her. (Not demands, demands would appear weak, and directives merely stated facts and did not encourage debate.)  
  
After a long moment of silence, she lowered her cup, the untouched liquid inside still steaming faintly... and _laughed_.  
  
"Let me correct some assumptions you might have had," she said genially, leaning back in her seat with an air of unconcern. "I am well aware of your views on myself, and indeed,  _any_  woman. You let slip much when your guard is down, like in the arms of a willing concubine."  
  
With a sly grin, the woman at her elbow brought her hands together and vanished into a cloud of smoke. When she reappeared, she was no longer the lean, smug woman, but his own exotic concubine, voluptuously curvy and red-haired. She offered him a saucy wink before dropping the disguise again.  
  
"Any one of these four," the Hokage continued, waving her hand at the people behind her. "Is capable of killing you and every member of your guard, without breaking a sweat, and one of them is a  _schoolteacher_." The unassuming man smiled and bowed slightly.  
  
She leaned forward and steepled her fingertips together, smiling over them at him in a way that made him feel uncomfortably like a mouse under the eye of a hungry cat. "You called me sentimental," she went on with only the slightest pause. "And I will admit to that. I care very deeply for each one of my people, and the thought of their death's wounds me deeply. I would give my life to have them safe and happy and every  _single_  one of them knows that. You think to hold their lives as a threat over me, to see me bow to your whims. Let me tell you something," she leaned forward, her hazel eyes boring into his soul. "For every one of my people that dies because of one of your little power games, I'll take away something you cherish. Maybe a possession, a piece of land, or that bright-eyed five year old boy you call your heir and hold so close to your heart. I'm sentimental, but not a fool. I lose a person I hold dear and you lose something in return. We'll see who breaks first."  
  
She rose smoothly and swept the scattered papers on the oak table into a neat little pile. The lanky, silver-maned one gestured and lightning crawled across the wood to set the papers alight. "I can promise, it won't be me," she finished, the light from the burning papers giving her smile a hellish look.  
  
She turned and strode toward the door, her four attendants falling in with the precision of highly-trained soldiers. "Do call on me when you wish to renegotiate our agreements. I'll be happy to make room for you on my schedule."  
  
And then she was gone, leaving him staring at a smoldering heap of ashes and shaken right to his core.


End file.
